


Hooked on a feeling

by Ravensandstars



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensandstars/pseuds/Ravensandstars
Summary: Adam comes back to film another drama and Cap's crush is reignited.(A Cap-centric prompt fill from tumblr)
Kudos: 18





	Hooked on a feeling

As sunset dyed the grounds of Button House a deep umber, two figures sat on the front steps. 

Adam shivered, the winter wind too much for even the thick flannel he wore. The Captain, who sat beside him, shivered for another reason entirely. 

“Yes well... Yes, I understand, but... All right then, if you really can’t make it until Wednesday I suppose we can postpone shooting your scenes until then...” Adam’s voice was clipped and businesslike, but the fingers drumming relentlessly against his thigh betrayed his anger. 

Suddenly, The Captain was struck by how desperately he wished to take Adam’s hand in his, to feel its warmth. He wanted to say something, anything, to soothe his worry. 

All he could do was stare at that face, at those lips pressed so tightly together, heart pounding harder than a drum. There were other things The Captain imagined as he looked at those lips, things he would never admit, not even to himself. 

When The Captain followed Adam into the house a while later, he caught sight of Allison on the sofa, nursing a chipped mug of tea. She shot him a rather meaningful look which he pointedly ignored. 

For tonight, at least, The Captain would allow himself to indulge in these exhilarating feelings. For now, he could ignore their implications and indulge in that deep affection that made him feel light as a feather. 

That Conversation would have to wait one more night.


End file.
